The Truth Shall Set You Free
by DoctorStarlett
Summary: A fluff piece depicting "Field Mice" Some parts of the story take place after certain scenes on the show.... Better summary inside Please Read and review! Content is rated K - no smut in this story. Strictly a one-shot


The Truth Shall set you Free

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

A/N: Another post "Field Mice" fiction.**spoiler**

Though this one takes place after the scene between Captain Brass and the culprit. Hodges and that Junior CSI Katy had watched the interrogation and when Brass leaves to walk away, Katy had commended him for getting his life back in order…

"Who are you? And what's he been telling you?" Brass demanded and glared at Hoodges.

Katy looked at her mentor, who looked as if he wished he were somewhere else. Hodges offered a sheepish grin but said nothing.

"CSI Hodges? What is going on?" she asked.

Brass guffawed. "CSI? What the hell have you been doing all day?"

BUSTED! Hodges hung his head in shame.

"You wanted a challenge, so we gave you one. Yes we pretended to be CSI's but we solved the case."

Katy shook her head. "I should never have trusted you!" she said

"Katy listen, would you have wanted to solve this if I told you I was a tech?"

Katy looked at him. "You were wearing a CSI vest, if you weren't one why were you at our 'scene' in the first place?"

"No one else was available that night and I needed a field rotation" he replied.

Katy eyed the older man, the greyish-haired trace tech. "You have it bad for Wendy don't you?"

That caught him off guard. "What?" he said.

"C'mon Hodges. I'm not as dumb as you think when it comes to flirting and romance" she smiled as he blushed.

"We're not having his conversation Katy."

Katy looked at Brass. "I apologise Captain Brass, I had no idea until now that he embellished on almost everything he told us."

Brass shook his head. "It's ok kid, I've had to deal with him for 7 years. He grows on you." Brass replied and left.

Katy stared at Hodges for a minute or so more. "Why did you do it? Why the hell couldn't you have at least come clean at the end?"

Hodges shrugged. "I did it for Wendy."

Katy laughed. "So you do have a thing for her."

"Katy, Wendy wants to be a CSI, she needs real field experienced so I embellished our roles a little."

Katy's face fell. "Wendy lied too?"

"She never actually said she was a CSI…" Hodges said lamely trailing off.

Katy looked up at him. "Do us all a favour, don't lie any more. It will end up biting you in the ass!" she said and turned on her heel and walked away.

Hodges sighed and headed back to the lab. He didn't know what to do regarding Wendy. Here they flirt back and forth and know they are good for each other and what does she do…accept a date with Henry!

He kicked himself mentally for saying it was 'ok' for Henry to ask her out when deep in his heart he wasn't 'ok' with it. Then all sorts of weird things began to happen to Henry. Hodges wasn't the type to do practical jokes like that… nothing as severe as what happened to Henry. The GSMS tampering, the hole-poking in the radiator hose and the glue on his locker. Hodges shook his head and shuddered. He had just run into Henry who after a tirade, threatened him to 'watch out'

Clearly someone was trying to sabotage the date and Hodges had a strange suspicion of who it was … a plan formed in his head….

LATER……….

Wendy comes clean to Hodges about what he did and why. Then Henry brings Catherine in to the scene and Hodges confesses and is reprimanded. Wendy and Henry mutually cancel their date.

"Rain check" he said.

Wendy smiled but says nothing and Henry walks away… Wendy turns to Hodges. "It's never going to happen" then she turns to leave and stops and turns, walks back to him and kisses him right on the lips and walks away, leaving him shocked.

He smiled. "Wooh!" he said under his breath.

Mandy looked at Wendy incredulously. "You kissed David Hodges!"

"Yes! I kissed him! So?" Wendy replied defensively.

"Wendy! Why him?"

"Because he's the kind of guy I want!"

Mandy smiled and put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "It's about time!" she said.

"Mandy, nothing is official" Wendy said.

"One of you will have to change shifts" Mandy said.

"I know" she replied.

Mandy smiled. "I wish Henry would put a move on me…"

Wendy gave her a playful swat.

*** Back in the trace lab.

Hodges was still reeling in 'ahh' from the kiss. It had been a very long time since he hada kissor any kind of feelings for a woman and he didn't know what his next move should be.

"Ask her out already!" a voice said.

Hodges turned to see Henry standing there.

"What?"

"It is obvious to me you didn't want me to date her, so you go for it."

"Henry, I…." he began.

Henry looked at him. "You weren't the one who did it were you?"

Hodges didn't reply.

"It was Wendy wasn't it, she sabotaged the date" he said with a sigh.

Hodges still didn't reply.

Henry looked at his colleague. "I'm sorry for accusing you Hodges." Henry said.

Hodges wasn't sure if Henry was being sincere considering that threat earlier. Hodges still didn't trust him.

Wendy appeared behind Henry.

"I'm sorry Henry." She said.

Henry looked at her, his face sad. "Why did you do it?"

She sighed. "At first I did want to go out with you, but I realized my heart belonged to someone else."

"Why couldn't you have just told me the truth? I went to a lot of trouble to get our reservation." He said.

"I know – but" she hung her head.

"I get it. You 're in love with Hodges here aren't you"

Wendy looked from Henry to Hodges and nodded.

"Yes, I am. It has taken me this long to realize it, but I am in love with him."

Hodges looked at her and grinned.

"Wendy, you bring out the best in me. These last few years especially. I've become less of an – um kiss ass. I laugh and smile a lot more…"

Henry rolled his eyes. "Those speeches sound like marriage vows. Knock it off" he said and walked away.

Hodges and Wendy exchanged looks. "We better talk to Catherine and Ecklie." Hodges said Wendy nodded in agreement and together they went off to find both Catherine and Ecklie to discuss a shift change.


End file.
